Wishing on a Star
by CrazySkittles
Summary: Everyone sees the same stars...
1. Tony

**Wishing on a Star: Chapter One - Tony**

When Tony got back to his apartment after he, Gibbs and Vance got back from Tel Aviv, he went out on the balcony. He looked up at the stars, and wondered if Ziva could see the same ones.

He couldn't get their faces out of his head.

Gibbs, when he came on the plane. Alone.

McGee, when Tony and Gibbs went into the bull pen and Vance went up to his office.

Abby, her eyes full of tears, when she came up to welcome them back.

Rivkin, just before Tony shot him.

But most of all, Ziva, staring at him through the plane window. Ziva, when she tackled him outside of Mossad. Ziva.

Tony looked up at the stars, a tear sliding down his cheek.

He wished on a star that night. He wished that Ziva would forgive him. He wished that Ziva would come back.

**I know it's short, but all of the chapters in this story will be.  
Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, the season six finale would be COMPLETELY different.  
**


	2. Abby

**Wishing on a Star: Chapter Two - Abby  
**

Abby couldn't sleep. How could Ziva just stay in Tel Aviv like that? She didn't say anything. No signals. Nothing.

Tony had looked so depressed when he came back into the building. Abby knew he loved Ziva. In a weird, I-won't-do-anything-until-you-do kind of way. And Abby knew that Ziva loved Tony, too. In a weird, I-shouldn't-love-you-but-I-do kind of way.

Abby padded out to her living room barefooted, sat down on the couch, and started idly flipping channels on the TV. At this hour, only forensic shows that didn't get anything right were on, so she hit the power button.

She grabbed a bathrobe out of the closet, turned off the lights, and left her apartment. Riding the elevator down to the first floor, she started crying.

Abby pushed open the door to the courtyard, letting it slam behind her. She climbed up one of the brick walls surrounding a garden and sat on the edge, letting her feet be tickled by the growing plants around her.

She looked up at the sky. She searched until she found the star she was looking for—the one at the top of the Big Dipper. Abby had loved that star since she was little.

She wished that Ziva would come back. That Tony and Ziva would finally admit that they loved each other.

**Sorry if you got an extra email for this one! I was having memory problems after chasing 7-year-olds around at the beach all day.  
**


	3. Ducky

**Wishing on a Star: Chapter Three – Ducky**

After Ducky made sure that his mother was safely in her room for the night, he wandered through the house.

_Ziva, my dear, _he thought. _Why did you leave us?_

Ducky walked through the halls, thinking. Ziva had come to him for advice before—why hadn't she this time? Why had she left them—left Tony? Everyone could see that Tony and Ziva loved each other—well, perhaps Mr. Palmer would be an exception to that. Ducky smiled.

Ducky found himself near the back door. Maybe fresh air would do him good.

His mother's Corgis came to the screen door and whimpered. Ducky opened the door for them, and a stream of long, furry bodies came rushing out.

While the dogs were chasing each other, Ducky sat down on the steps and looked up.

He wished that Palmer would become more aware of the people around him. He wished that Tony and Ziva would get there act together. He wished that Ziva would come back.

**Okay...I love Ducky, but it was kind of hard to write about him. Review, please?**


	4. Gibbs

**Wishing on a Star: Chapter Four – Gibbs**

Gibbs had always known that something would be broken when it came to Tony and Ziva. At first he'd thought it'd be rule number twelve.

_Never date a coworker._

But he was wrong. Tony had broken Ziva's heart. And Ziva had broken Tony's, not that'd she had meant too.

Gibbs was up in the middle of the night, as usual. He was in his basement, working on his boat, as usual. But he couldn't get into the rhythm of sanding, sawing. He kept thinking of Ziva...

He threw down his sandpaper and sighed in frustration. Gibbs went over to the work bench were his bourbon was kept—empty.

Gibbs stomped up the wooden stairs, his boots thudding.

None in the kitchen, either.

Ziva had really become a part of the team. At first...she seemed out of place. An Mossad-trained assassin on the same team as a Phys. Ed. major and a computer geek? And Gibbs, too, the head-slapping Marine. But it had worked out eventually...Ziva even got her own nickname. Ziver.

Gibbs sighed again, pushing open his front door after giving up on drinking. He wasn't a fan of wishing. Or hoping. They were almost as bad as coincidences. But tonight was different.

Gibbs wished that Ziva would come back, so that Tony would stop staring at her empty desk. So that Abby would stop tearing up whenever she walked into the bull pen. The team needed Ziva.

**Another one done! I like this chapter. =D**

**I was working on Ziva's chapter earlier, and I've decided to change it around a little. So Ziva isn't where she ends up in the season six finale. (Sorry if that didn't make sense, but I wanted it as un-spoilery as possible.**

**Review, please!**


	5. McGee

**Wishing on a Star: Chapter Five – McGee**

McGee didn't know what to do. Playing his computer games wasn't helping, he couldn't get past level one.

He hadn't paid enough attention to Ziva and Tony when Micheal Rivkin was in town. If he had, would Tony have still gone to Ziva's apartment that night? Would he still have shot Rivkin?  
He hadn't gone to Tel Aviv with Tony, Gibbs and Vance. If he had, could he have helped Tony and Ziva?

McGee knew he shouldn't blame himself. DiNozzo and David's problems were their own. He couldn't do anything.  
Right?

McGee shook his head, trying to clear it. It didn't help.

He missed Ziva. He had loved her like a sister. And he didn't know what the team—mainly, Tony—would do without her there.

McGee logged off his computer.

He wandered over to the window, looking out at the city. He turned his gaze to the sky, looking at the stars.

McGee wished that Ziva would come back. That the team could start a day without looking at her empty desk and thinking, _why?_

**Thank you for all the reviews!  
So, only Ziva's is left. But...when I started this story, I thought about how it would end, and I am going to continue it after Ziva's chapter.  
Thank you to Don-Don-Bon-Bon for writing the review that pushed me to end **_**Wishing on a Star **_**that way!**


	6. Ziva

**Ziva's chapter! Remember, I changed things around. So Ziva is in Tel Aviv.**

**Wishing on a Star: Chapter Six – Ziva**

Ziva hated being back in Mossad. She didn't like her team. They couldn't seem to...click, as the Americans say.

Ziva had a plan.

Ziva sat on the stairs outside Mossad. It was late. Dark, and quiet.

She leaned back, and as she did so she caught a glimpse of the stars.

She wondered if Ton—if her old team in D.C could see the same ones. They probably couldn't, she thought, an attempt at being practical. There _was _a time difference.

Ziva spread herself out on the cool pavement, settling with her arms behind her head.

Ziva knew she shouldn't be out here. Her Mossad team was probably looking for her, even though it was the middle of the night. She knew her father would be annoyed when he found out was she was planning.

Ziva wished that Tony hadn't killed Micheal. She wished that she had handled her and Tony's relationship differently.

Ziva was ready to put her plan in action.

She got up, stretched, and looked around her. Grabbing her backpack off the ground, she quickly went down the steps two at a time. Ziva stood on the corner of the sidewalk and hailed a taxi.

Climbing into the front seat, she said, "The airport, please. Quickly."

**So, that's the end of this story! I know, I know...I said I'd continue it. And I will! In the SEQUEL! Yaaay!**

**Haha. Sorry. I'm watching NCIS right now and I think I'm on a Tiva high. **

**Review, please! And I'll start work on the sequel right away. I think I _might _call it "Coming True." **


End file.
